rise_of_the_brave_tangled_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20161222200218/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170128002423
Elsa and Breha sighed sadly as they thought of Anna ever since Anna was now filled with complete, pure, utter rage, hatred, fury, anger and even jealousy towards her own sisters, Elsa and Breha in general for all the attention Elsa and Breha got more than her. Olaf, Clara and the winds gently comforted them in order to make them feel much better than ever. "Your sister, Princess Anna of Arendelle was now filled with rage, hatred, anger, fury, resentment and indignation towards you and Elsa ever since you've both been getting all the special treatment from anybody who constantly favors you and Elsa over Anna, didn't I, Breha?" "You did and I already told Elsa the same thing you've told me and she was also shocked too just like I was." Breha said. "How did that make you and Elsa feel to your own sister, Anna who was now full of burning rage and hatred with burning passion?" The wind asked her. "Heartbroken." Breha said. "That's the same way Elsa really feels." "Anna's very upset, isn't she, Elsa?" Olaf said. "I know. I still can't believe Anna was turned against me at all." "Anna's still mad, Breha!" The wind said. "I still can't believe Anna was turned against me at all either." "You three are still sisters no matter what." Clara said. "I never should've shut Anna out without even telling her why in the first place. I never should've left her wallowing in her own pain either. I never should've left her blind to see what I've been going through. I never should've let her suffer the way I suffered. I should've been still there for Anna. I should've told her why I shut her out but I didn't and it's all my fault this happened to Anna when she needed us and Mama and Papa too. It's all our fault for not focusing on Anna's personal problems enough. It's all my fault Anna had to live in the same isolation together with us without being told why but Papa said it was for the best if Anna won't remember we have powers back when we were little after I hit her with my ice magic. I should've watched where I was aiming. I should've gone with her to the rock trolls to help her. I should've tried to be a much better big sister to her. I don't deserve to be Anna's sister at all." Elsa said as she felt nothing but really guilty for not always being there for Anna all the time at all. "I never should've shut Anna out on any of occasions for past five years ago either. I should've been straight with Anna from the beginning after she asked my why I wore gloves and I told her I had serious third-degree burns on my hands. It's all my fault too. I should've gone with her to the rock trolls to help her too. I should've tried to be another much better big sister to her than ever too. I don't deserve to be Anna's other sister at all either. Anna deserves to be live her life the way she wants, doesn't she?" Breha said as she especially regretted her dishonesty with Anna about why she wore her gloves. "Don't blame yourself, Breha, you and your sister did your best to protect your other sister from your powers but you two will do much better than ever." The wind told Breha. "I can't believe anybody would turn Anna against you two at all either just because they returned all of Anna's memories of our magic to her." Olaf said. "You two still deserve much better than ever and so does Anna." Clara said. "Neither of us ever heard anybody else said that to her at all, have I?" Breha said. "They only tell that to us but not to Anna." Elsa said. "I should go make up with Anna and apologize to her for shutting her out for past years ago, shouldn't I?" Elsa said. "I should go apologize to Anna for lying to her about why I also wore gloves too, shouldn't I?" Breha said. "That's the right thing you'll do, Breha." The wind congratulated the wind, air, gust princess of Arendelle. "Thank you!" Breha said gratefully. "That way, she'll forgive you two." Olaf said. "Anna will calm down." Clara said.